goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and David Kills Arthur Read and get ungrounded
Cast Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel Ivy-herself Announcer-Allison Arthur Read-Young Guy Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven Transcript David: Let's see is Rocket Power is on! Eric: Good idea David! Announcer: And Now, Arthur on PBS Kids! Eric: What, not that stupid *bleep*! David: I know, I hated that show so much because they destroy our Rocket Power shows! Eric: Hey, I gonna idea, let's kill Arthur Read with an MK-47, like we did to Caillou Last time! David: Good choice Eric! (40 Minutes Later) Eric: Prepare to die Arthur Read because you're been on PBS Kids for way too long! Arthur: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! David: Too Bad, and should go like this! Eric: I hate you, you hate us, let's kill Arthur with an MK-47 rifle, won't you say you hate us too! (censored) David: Yes, no more Arthur for life, now we can go home and tell Mom and Dad before the police come! Eric: OK! (Back at the Smith's House) Announcer: We interrupt your program that Arthur has been killed so Arthur isn't coming up on PBS Kids. Let's skip to Teletubbies. E/D's Mom: Great, what are we going to do with her now! (Eric and David walks in) E/D's Dad: Oh hi boys, how was your adventure! Eric: You will be proud as we say this! David: We Killed Arthur Read! (Scary music plays) (Ivy is Crying like a Baby) E/D's Dad: Actually Eric and David, Arthur is the worst baby show character ever because he is a big time troublemaker like Caillou and Dora, but that is so cool! Eric: Really! E/D's Mom: Yes, you killed Arthur and you both are not grounded anymore! E/D's Dad: You can do it whatever your want! David: Yay, we can't wait! Ivy: You killed Arthur Read, stupid Eric and David, that was my favorite TV show and you should be grounded for what you did! E/D's Dad: Ivy, it is none of your business! E/D's Mom: And because of this Ivy, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded for Becoming a fan of Arthur, you know we hated that show! Ivy: But Mommy, Daddy, I thought you like Arthur forever next to Little Bill! E/D's Dad: We do not care but that's a long story! Now go to your room! E/D's Mom: You two can doing whatever you want now! Alternative Ending E/D's Mom: And because of this Ivy, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded for Becoming a fan of Arthur, you know we hated that show! Ivy: But Mommy, Daddy, I thought you like Arthur forever next to Little Bill! E/D's Dad: We do not care but that's a long story! Now Kosta Karatzovalis from the The Metal Punks will beat you up! Ivy: No (x8), not Kosta Karatzovalis! Kosta Karatzovalis: Too bad, now prepare for some punchings! (Censored) Ivy: Ow (x10), that hurts so bad. Kosta Karatzovalis: Go to your room now. Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:David Gets Ungrounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2014 videos